Romance in the Rain
by dbzgtfan2004
Summary: Syaoran is gone. Sakura is waiting for him. She goes to the park and meets someone. Who is it?


Romance in the Rain  
By Michael Bulaich  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
It's 11 A.M. and it was a crummy, rainy Saturday afternoon. 18 year old Sakura Kinomoto looks out the window gloomily still in her pajamas.  
  
Her pajamas contain a pink pajama shirt with the word "Angel" with sparkles on the letters and angel wings on the "A" and the "L" and a halo over the letter "G", pink pajama pants with suns, moons and stars and pink slippers. This girl really likes the color pink.  
  
"Sigh." She says  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Kero-chan says  
  
"I'm bored and I miss Syaoran." She replies  
  
After middle school Syaoran Li leaves again to Hong Kong without telling her the reason why.  
  
Ding-Dong  
  
"Huh?" Sakura says, "I wonder who that could be?"  
  
"Why don't you answer that." Kero-chan says  
  
Mr. Kinomoto went out for the day and Toya went out with Yukito for a few hours. Sakura and Kero-chan are the only ones in the house. She tried to have Tomoyo come over but she said she has stuff to do with Eriol.  
  
Sakura goes to the door and opens it and there's nobody there.  
  
"Hm nobody's there. Huh?" Sakura says  
  
She looks down and there's a package addressed to her. She takes it in and closes the door. She goes to her room and closes the door.  
  
Kero-chan asks, "Who was out there?"  
  
"Nobody was there except this package addressed to me." Sakura answers  
  
"Why don't you open it." Kero-chan said  
  
"OK." She says  
  
She rips the wrapping paper off and removes the masking tape and takes out 3 boxes. She opens the first box and removes the paper and it reveals a raincoat.  
  
The raincoat is pink with cherry blossoms all over the raincoat and her name in gold stitching on the left side.  
  
"Oh it's beautiful. I needed a new raincoat anyway since I outgrew the last one." She says  
  
Then she opens the 2nd package revealing rain boots.  
  
The rain boots are just like the raincoat: pink with cherry blossoms all over.  
  
"The boots are beautiful also. I outgrew the last pair anyway." She says  
  
Then she opens the 3rd and last package revealing an umbrella.  
  
The umbrella is just like the raincoat and rain boots: pink with cherry blossoms all over.  
  
"The umbrella is equally beautiful. My last one blew away during a storm and was broken when I found it after." She says  
  
"Look there's a note." Kero-chan says  
  
Sakura pulls it out, looks at it and it says:  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
I hope you like the gifts I gave you since you needed them. There's a fourth part to your gift but you have to go to the park to receive it.  
  
Signed,  
Tomoyo  
  
"Oh there's a fourth part to my gift." Sakura says  
  
And so she changes out of her pajamas to a pink T-shirt with the word "Princess" on it with sparkles on the letters and a crown over the letter "C", brown cargo pants and has her hair down. Then she puts on her new raincoat and snaps it up and also puts on her new rain boots. After she gets ready she looks at the pink stuffed bear with wings; Syaoran gave to her before he left three years ago; sitting next to the picture of Syaoran. She sighed and says in her mind I Miss Syaoran.  
  
"I'm going to the park. I'll be right back Kero-chan." Sakura says  
  
"OK." Kero-chan says as he started to play video games  
  
She puts up her hood, opens the door, opens up her new umbrella, closed the door and stepped out into the cold, crummy world.  
  
As soon as she got to the park she sat down on the bench and waited.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" A Stranger says  
  
"No." Sakura says  
  
The stranger sat down and said, "So what are you doing in the park on this rainy, crummy afternoon?"  
  
"Nothing just waiting for someone. What are you doing here?" She says  
  
"Nothing just waiting for someone, too." The Stranger says  
  
"Have you ever lost someone after you graduated from middle school?" Sakura asks  
  
"Yeah and I miss her very much." The stranger answers  
  
Sakura looks at the stranger and thinks why does this person seem so familiar like I met him before but I can't quite put my finger on it.  
  
The stranger was wearing a green raincoat with Chinese symbols all over and she can't quite see the name in gold stitching and the rain boots and umbrella has the same color and design.  
  
Green Sakura thinks, Syaoran's favorite color.  
  
"You look so familiar." Sakura says  
  
"How so?" The Stranger says  
  
"Well my friend likes the same color you do and is from Hong Kong and I love my friend very much." She says  
  
So she does love me The Stranger thinks (Hm I wonder this stranger is Wink Wink Nudge Nudge)  
  
"Tell me how you lost your best friend." Sakura asks  
  
"Well after I graduated middle school, I left for Hong Kong and I lost my best friend in the process. My best friend likes the same color you do and is named after the designs on your raincoat." The Stranger says, "And I love my best friend very much."  
  
No it can't be Sakura thinks with wide eyes  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura says  
  
The stranger removes his hood to reveal the brown hair amber-eyed boy she loved for the past 3 years, Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran says  
  
Sakura removes her hood to reveal shoulder length honey brown hair and emerald eyes with tears.  
  
They both drop their umbrellas and embrace each other.  
  
"Oh Syaoran I missed you so much." Sakura says, "Did you really mean what you said?"  
  
"Oh Sakura I missed you so much as well and yes I mean it." Syaoran says, "Did you mean what you said?"  
  
"Yes every word." Sakura says, "I love you Syaoran."  
  
"I love you too, Sakura." Syaoran says  
  
And so they kiss each other.  
  
After they kiss Syaoran says, "Let me take a good look at you."  
  
She looks so beautiful. She still has her green eyes with the same youthful sparkle in them. Her raincoat hugs her perfectly developed body. She let her hair grow to her shoulders and it sparkles with the rain on it.  
  
"You're more beautiful then I can ever imagine." Syaoran says  
  
"Thank you Syaoran." Sakura blushes, "Let me take a good look at you."  
  
Syaoran still has the same face and hairstyle as he did three years ago. His raincoat hugs his perfect muscular body. He must have worked out for the past three years. Sakura thought. His eyes still has that youthful sparkle as well.  
  
"You're more handsome then I can ever imagine." Sakura says  
  
"Thank you Sakura." Syaoran blushes  
  
"So do you want to go over to my house?" Sakura asks  
  
"Sure, I want to meet the stuffed animal, your big brother and father and make the stuffed animal and your brother angry." Syaoran says with a wicked smile  
  
"Oh Syaoran." Sakura says with a giggle  
  
And so they put up their hoods, picked up their umbrellas and walk out of the park hand-in-hand. But what they didn't know was there was a red blinking light in the bushes.  
  
"Kawaii our plan worked." Tomoyo says  
  
"Yes my dear, my step daughter and my cute little descendant are back together." Eriol smiled  
  
Tomoyo's raincoat, rain boots and umbrella are all purple with plum blossoms all over and her name stitched in gold on her raincoat.  
  
Eriol's raincoat, rain boots and umbrella are blue with his incantation symbol all over and his name stitched in gold on his raincoat.  
  
"Wait till they see this on Monday at school." Tomoyo smiles  
  
"They will be very surprised." Eriol smiles  
  
"I love you Eriol." Tomoyo says  
  
"I love you too, Tomoyo." Eriol says  
  
And they kiss.  
  
The End 


End file.
